


A Little Decepticon

by Zoombow



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Decepticons are horribleness parents, Reader also uses gen z lingo, Reader is 12, YOU! YES YOU!, are a babie, gender neutral reader, reader doesn’t liken autobots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoombow/pseuds/Zoombow
Summary: You live a completely normal, 12 year old life. Nothing substantial, really. Then one day, a certain big purple robot decides to land his butt on your house. Your mom doesn’t have much of a chance to survive. The doctors at first think that your dad’d injury isn’t that bad, but taking a closer look, he might have the same fate as your mom.So, what shall you do? Who is your savior?No one thought it was a Deception.Especially not the spider one.





	1. Demolition, Depression, and Desperation

Did you ever get what you want? Sometimes. Not all the time, but sometimes. This time, though? Absolutely not. What did you want in particular? To sleep. Technically, you did sleep, but not for long because those stupid big robots decided to fight each other at 2 AM.  
It couldn’t have been on any other day, either. You had a math test that day and your mom kept nagging you about it. As if having a B in math was the worst thing ever.  
The first crash didn’t wake you. It certainly woke your parents, but not you. They were running to your room at the very moment that the second crash sounded. It only woke you up because _that stupid, fat, green-headed purple guy landed right on the front side of your house._ Now your living room was gone, and so was your kitchen. Also your bathroom. All of the things you needed specifically just to live.  
And if the breaking of your house wasn’t bad enough, the one eyed bastard started yelling to some Autobot about his _glorious leader_ and how he was going to destroy them for him. His voice was quite loud.   
You threw the covers off of yourself and ran out of your room, right into your father who was about to enter.  
He was yelling something to you. It was probably about having to get out of the house. Your dad said that if you were really confident that you could get out in time, then you could grab anything you would want from your room. So you did, ending up with a big bag filled with a computer, a ton of clothes, your phone and a few of your most-loved stuffed animals.  
What? They were your childhood.  
Your house was a wreck. At least you didn’t have to take that math test.

~*~

Bulkhead panicked the moment Lugnut hit that house. Usually, they just hit tall buildings, roads, or trees! That could be replaced! Houses could be replaced too but there were people in there!  
Bumblebee was trying to calm him down, but it didn’t really work because he was panicking too. Were the people unharmed? Safe? Alive?  
Lugnut was struggling to get up still, so there was time to check if the humans were safe. And they were!  
Well, one of them. It was a kid. They looked around and saw Lugnut trying to get up from their house. They shouted a word that Bumblebee and Bulkhead were _sure_ Sari could say, so that kid probably couldn’t say it either. They kept shouting profanities at the struggling mech. The kid was in a storm of rage and they were about to _kick_ him when their father called out for them.  
At that very moment, Lugnut had finally gotten up and was charging at the two Autobots. Well, they couldn’t worry about the humans at the very moment. There was a ‘con to be fought.

~*~

Your mom was in the hospital. So was your dad. By the luck of the moon and  
the stars, you were somehow unharmed. The doctor said your father would be fine, but your mother might not be able to live. Apparently, on her way to your room, a large piece of the ceiling had fallen on her. Quite a large piece indeed.  
Actually, you weren’t unharmed! You had a really sore foot because you managed to kick the big robot. He deserved it.  
Another injury was mental. Quite the scarring moment you’ve just had! Now your parents were both unable to care for you and all of your relatives were to far away.  
“Robots suck,” you muttered as you paced back and forth by the hospital. You kept on trying to tell yourself that you didn’t have to take a test, but then the thought that your mom was probably going to die kept on coming back to you.  
And that was all you did. For hours. Pace, pace, mutter, pace, pace, mutter, repeat. Repeat. Repeat.  
It was late. There weren’t any cars on the street. It was getting closer to winter, and the sun had set by the time it was half past four.  
You slumped down the wall of the hospital. Obviously, people were trying to figure out where to let you live for the time being, but for now? You were basically homeless.  
You didn’t look up when an abnormally tall figure began to approach you. When the steps grew louder, your head snapped up.  
Lo and behold, it was a goddamn robot. A more feminine figure. She was as tall as most of the Autobots were, but she wore a Decepticon symbol. Weren’t Decepticons huge? Like, absolutely humongous? She also looked a bit like a...spider?  
The first thing that came to your mind was that she was a really bad impersonation if Spider Man.  
“I heard you muttering, and I couldn’t help but notice that you mentioned something about hating the Autobots, right?” She asked. Her voice sounded like spiders. You didn’t really even know what spiders sounded like, but her voice sure did.  
“Yeah, but if you’re recruiting humans now, the Decepticons don’t seem any better to me,” you replied quickly. It sounded like she was going to try and take you into her base the moment she finished speaking. “Don’t you guys, like, kill people? A lot? And gain universal conquest and crap?”  
“Yes, that’s the main idea,” she sighed. He sigh was spidery. Everything about her was spiders. “But you do know that when Lugnut fell, those two little ‘bots did nothing to stop it?”  
“Well, isn’t he super fat? I feel like he weighs a ton.”  
“The Autobots don’t care if you live or die,” the spider-bot lied. The lie was as clear as day, and you both knew it.  
“Okay, lets just get to it already,” you grumbled. “What the hell do you want from me? What could I, a human child, possibly be helpful for? You are gigantic, intelligent, cybernetic life forms and I’m a squishy, stupid idiot.”  
“To start, you are one of the few humans that hate the Autobots and have an actual reason for it,” she answered. “And I...well, I haven’t really...asked Megatron for his permission to take you to our base, but... if he _does_ , you could spy on the Autobots for us. If you _really_ hate them, you wouldn’t reveal to them where our base is or what you’re doing. Even so, they wouldn’t suspect you. You’re a little kid! They _live_ with a little kid!”  
Against your better judgement and your morals, you actually considered it. Then, a thought came to mind. “What’s in it for me, exactly?”  
Obviously, she expected you to ask this, but never came up with an answer. “A shelter and...WiFi?” It was a wild guess, and extremely unconvincing. But at this point, what more did you actually want? Of course you wanted your parents to live, but your mind was racing at the moment and that thought passed as quickly as it came.  
You pushed yourself off of the wall and stood up. “What’s your name?”  
She smiled, knowing that she had gotten to you. Who knew it’d have been this easy? “Blackarachnia. Yours?”  
“Y/N.”  
“Well, Y/N, congratulations,” Blackarachnia grinned a spidery grin. “You’re currently a temporary Decepticon.” 


	2. The Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the leader of the Decepticons.

Just because Blackaranchnia was making quite an offer to the small human didn’t mean that she was beginning to like organic. No. Never. They were still disgusting, vile creatures. It was only that this human might help get their stupid war over with.

She told them to wait where they were so she could comm. Megatron. They listened, surprisingly. Blackarachnia thought that human children always disobeyed.

Whatever.

“Lord Megatron?” Blackarachnia said into her comm. “I have a... request...”

~*~

Now that you were left alone, you realized what a huge mistake you’ve just made. You sort of joined an army of evil, bloodthirsty robots. That’s fine. The thing that hit you more was that you were basically running away from home, probably when they needed you most, too.

Ah. You are a dumbass.

You only listened to Blackarachnia because she was the tiniest bit like your mom. That was totally it. Not because she was spiders. No, she was just a bit like your mom.

When she came back she told you it was good news and that Megatron allowed you to come. Under many strict rules, of course. You expected that. The problem was that the way she phrased everything was so much like how your mom would’ve. Eh. No sadness for the moment, though. It was time to meet the ruler of the Decepticons.

On the way to their base, you kept trying to make conversation with Blackarachnia, but she kept giving bad responses. She was trying not to have a conversation. Well, you can’t win them all.

You were led in, and there was a very large Megatron standing right in front of the door. When he saw you, he just stared, and then went off to do his own things.

That’s fair.

You had no idea what to do now. Try and talk to Megatron? Taking another look at him, you decided it’d be better if you just let him start to talk to you anyway.

Well, there was a guy laughing to himself in a corner. Not too far from him was a big fat purple dude staring at you with distaste. It was the big dude who crushed your house! Blackarachnia called him Lugnut. Did he remember you?

You _wanted_ to ask him, but everyone was staring at you like you were a gross stain that they couldn’t get rid of. To be fair, that wasn’t far from the truth.

Also Megatron. You knew he was a super dangerous dude, and you didn’t know what he’d do if you spoke to him or anyone else.

So what can you do? Well, you just stood there for a solid twenty minutes. Blackarachnia soon left your side to do her own thing, and you still just stood there. It was awkward. Weird. The guy who was laughing before was staring at you too now. His face was different, though. Blue. Cold.

You were beginning to feel uncomfortable with all the staring. You didn’t say anything, though. Who knows what could be a wrong thing to say here?

You were looking around the base as you stood there and noticed that you weren’t the only human there. Professor Sumdac was in some weird container! Sari’s dad! You didn’t _know_ Sari, but you knew very well that she was 8 years old and lived with robots. Which she probably couldn’t do for long.

Rats. You just joined a side that captured an eight-year-old’s dad. Now you felt horrible. You tried not to show it though.

You were bored. So you did the only thing you had to do when you were bored and standing for more than five minutes. You sat down on the cold, hard ground.

That caused a chain reaction for a series of events. The blue guy’s faces switched from red, black, blue, and repeated multiple times. Lugnut moved forward, as if to stop you from doing anything. Blackarachnia gripped her arms, which were folded across her chassis. Megatron turned around and...was he glaring at you or observing you? 

Was sitting down literally this bad? Your legs got tired! Big deal! _Everyone’s_ legs would get tired! Unless, of course, you are a horse. If so, carry on.

“What was your name, child?” Megatron demanded. Instantly, you noticed that his voice sounded very... nice, almost? Not spiders. It was odd.

“Y/N,” you responded automatically. He stared at you for a bit more. Honestly, you were hating the attention right now. Very uncomfortable.

“Y/N...” He said, testing out the name. “How old are you?”

“Twelve.”

“A _BABY!_ ” the guy in the corner yelled. You flinched. Right now, he had his black, jack-o-lantern looking face right now.

“Actually, in six years I’m an adult,” you responded instinctively. And regretted it. An angry looking red face appeared on him.

“Human age is always strange...” Blackarachnia muttered. You almost thanked her. Almost.

“And you trust joining us already?” He asked, arching an optical ridge.

“No, not really,” you answered honestly. You didn’t trust them at all. Surprisingly, your answer made him smile a bit.

“Good, good,” he muttered. Why was that good? Wouldn’t you want your faction to trust you? “I wouldn’t believe you if you said you were already trusting.” Oh? That sort of made sense?

“You will reside in the same cage with Professor Sumdac. And you will obey my every command no matter what. Correct?” You nodded. “You will not fail?” You nodded again. “You will not reveal what you are doing to anyone beside our faction?” Again, nod. “Step forward, little one.”

You stood up and walked forward. Holy crap, he _picked you up._ “Welcome to the Decepticons, Y/N.”


End file.
